I am a Warrior
by Dark and Corrupted Soul
Summary: A 20 year old girl has been living with her Uncle who is in the military. Her name is Daniela Lennox. She works at Mikaela's dad's garage. She's gone through an abusive father. She and Mikaela have been friends ever since her (Mikaela) dad started leaving her in Daniela's watch. Now let's see how her life takes turns with pain, romance, and giant alien robots.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Transformers or the song. _

_With lots of love Yami _

Chapter 1

_This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro  
All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised_

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again  


_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know_

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me  
There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

She ended the song in tears remembering the little memories she had as a child. 'I wish I could take back the part I lost that day' she thought as she opened her best friend's door. "Hey Mr. Banes!" she yelled. She had her curly dark red hair down and was wearing her cameo skinny jeans and her "Parental Advisory" shirt and her converse with her black lace bandeau on. "Hey Dani how was your day with your Aunt?" Mr. Banes asked. The brunette whipped her tears and looked at her other Father figure, "She's good so is baby Annabelle" she said with a smile then walked up stairs to Mikaela's room. "finally and you look so pretty Lets go party Trent is suppose to be here-" she was interrupted by a honk signaling that he was here.

When they got there the girls hoped out and said hi to everyone, then all of a sudden a 1977 Chevy camaro it was a little faded and rusted but a piece of work. Then two boys walk out and start walking towards the girls Dani bumped hips with Mikaela and then nodded towards the boy that came towards them. She smiled and then they heard Trent. The two girls looked at him as he was about to hit the poor boy they split up Dani going to the boy and Mikaela to Trent. "Come on guy break it up!" Dani yelled as she pushed the boy. "Hi my name is Daniela but you can call me Dani or El or Ella" she said offering a smile. "Hey my name is Sam. Do you go to our school?" Sam asked. Dani giggled "no but I used to go there, I'm 20" she said answering his question. She looked back to Mikaela who was yelling at Trent "you like her don't you" she said to Sam. He blushed then asked "you came here with Trent and Mikaela?" Dani nodded. "I mostly came with Mikaela, we have been best friends since we where little my parents lived next door to them." She explained as she looked over to her best friend to see her signaling her over. "Well I'll see you around Sam nice meeting you." she said as she walked over to Mikaela who grabbed their bags from the car and started to walk away from the group they where once with. "Did you finally end it with him?" asked Dani. "Yea I did" she responded then a car pulled up it was the camaro "Hey Mikaela. Dani. It's me Sam, Sam Witwicky." He said nervously. "I wanted to ride you- I mean give you a ride home." Mikaela looked at him and said "only if Dani can come too she's staying at my place." "Sure" was his answer. They got in the car and after a couple minutes the car stops. "Can you pop the hood?" the girls said at the same time. Sam popped it and the engine was a beauty in Dani's prospective. The problem was that something wasn't tightened. Mikaela fixed it and they tried to turn it on again but it didn't work "come on turn on for me?" she whispered. Then the car turned on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter for you guys. I still don't own Transformers_

Chapter 2

Once the car started Dani kind zoned out until they got home. Dani left the car for the two love stricken teens but when Mikaela got to the door with Sam she stopped him. "Hey if you need anything, here's my number." She gave it to him and then walked inside to take a shower and sleep.

Dani woke up the next day at around 10 in the morning with someone calling her. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. "Dani? It's me Sam. My car. It came back on its own. It's possessed. I'm going to run now." Then he hung up. Dani quickly changed into a pair of ripped up blue jeans and her tank top that said "Maybe I'm a mermaid", grabbed her all black varsity jacket and slipped on her converse she looked to Mikaela's side and saw that she want there. 'Probably went out with some friends' and walked towered the front door. She grabbed her bag yelling to Mr. Banes that she was stepping out. When she walked out she bumped into her best guy friend who she had a crush on. What she didn't know is that he had a crush on her too. "Oh hey Josh! What brings you here?" she asked but Josh was interrupted by a car honking. The two saw a car "Sam was right." She mumbled. The two walked over to the car and the door was opened on both sides. They got in and then Dani said "What the hell is-"Just shut up and drive" spoke the radio and took off to find Sam being followed by a cop car 'to enslave and punish' a deep growl came fromthe radio. The car drove up to Sam "Sam get in!" Dani yelled as the door opened. He jumped in and they drove off. They almost crashed into Mikaela. "Mikaela get in now no questions." The brunette practically ordered sounding just like her uncle. They were followed and Mikaela kept yelling that they were going to die. They finally escaped the other car and Bee stopped and locked the doors. "Great! We're locked in." Sam exclaimed. "Well at least we lost the other car." Mikaela said. "Come on lets go." Dani whispered as she patted the steering wheel. The car started then the other on popped out. They all screamed as they drove away. Finally they stopped and the good car kicked everyone out and transformed to this giant robot. "Wow" Dani muttered. The other one transformed and dropped something from its chest and it attacked Sam. "Ah! Get it off me!" he screamed as it crawled up he's leg it pulled off his pants to revealed some embarrassing boxers. Mikaela found and ax and chopped off its head. "Not so tough without your head now?" Sam said as he tried to chop it more. Dani looked toward the fight and saw that it stopped. She walked towards the smoke only to be stopped by Mikaela. "Are you crazy!?" she asked as the eldest walked toward the robot "Maybe she is but El, did you see the two they had a robot death match!" exclaimed Josh as he tried to grab the girl "If he was going to kill us he would have done it a while back ago." Said Sam. "The other one was talking about my eBay account". Then the boy's car walked up to them Dani didn't pay attention to what he said but did notice when everyone was piling into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dani woke up with a light push on the shoulder to notice that the car was different. "SAM! What the hell happened to the car?" she yelled at the boy in the front of the car. "Don't look at me!" she continued to glare at Sam. The doors to the car opened when they arrived at an ally way. Then about 4 other cars came up and everyone got out of the car.

The cars changed to giant robots "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" asked the large robot. "They know your name." stated Mikaela "Yeah." Sam said dumfounded. The giant robot began to speak again "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But you can call us Autobots for short." Said the one that looked like a rescue truck. "Autobots" the boy mumbled "What's cracking, little bitches?"Said a silver bot. "My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Said Optimus.

Jazz them jumped and landed on a car. "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He said as he laid down on it. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" asked Josh and Sam at the same time. "I bet they learned it from the internet." Dani mumbled "we've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Answered the giant robot. "I knew it" the eldest of the humans smirked. He then spoke again "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He them looked at the humans and pulled out cannons "you feel lucky punk?" he asked while aiming the cannons at them. Dani just kept a straight face like it was nothing. "Easy Ironhide." Said Prime "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." He answered. . "You weren't afraid of my cannons?" he asked the oldest girl. "No, you kind get used to having something pointed at you when you have an uncle in the military." She said with a small smile. "I like this one prime!" he hollered. "Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus said "the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females" Ratchet said "I'm too old for him." Daniela said as she pushed him to Mikaela. They stood next to each other awkwardly.

Optimus then started again "You know your guardian, Bumblebee." Bee started to do a little dance "Bumblebee, right" Sam said bee's radio started singing "Checks on the rep. yep, second to none." "So you're my guardian, huh?" asked Sam "his vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them." Ratchet said. "Why are you here?" asked Mikaela. Optimus looked at them "we are here looking for the all spark. And we must find it before Megatron." He said "Mega-what?" asked Dani.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Sam looked up in surprise "My grandfather."

Optimus nodded. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." The boy looked at the robot. "How'd you know about his glasses?" "EBay." Optimus replied. "EBay." Sam repeated. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army, and the human race will be extinguished." Optimus said.

He then looked down at him "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." He finished. Mikaela looked at him "Please tell me that you have those glasses."


End file.
